


Workout

by poisonedbymako



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sweaty post-workout sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbymako/pseuds/poisonedbymako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home one morning fresh from his workout to find Tony looking delicious and disheveled in bed, whats a supersoldier to do?</p><p>Shameless PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackDress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackDress/gifts).



Steve pushed open the door to their bedroom with a soft sigh, his muscles still pleasantly aching from his daily morning jog. He loved the way his limbs seem to loosen up after he’d done a hard round of exercise, it worked wonder for helping him clear his head and start the day. He made his way into the bedroom, grinning as he saw Tony spread out like a sleepy cat, still half asleep and yet somehow managing to poke around at a set of blueprints on his custom tablet. The shorter man was wearing nothing other than the loose pair of sweatpants he’d tugged on from the day before, shamelessly sprawled out over the bed. Steve’s gaze slid appreciatively along his lean body, making note of the various marks left on it from the night before. He must have made some sort of noise as Tony glanced up from his work meeting Steve’s gaze, sending a jolt of awareness through Steve’s body. 

 

Hearing an appreciative hum Tony looked up in time to catch the hungry gaze of one very delicious looking, post-workout Steve Rogers. He must have stripped before he came in the room as he was holding his shirt and water bottle loosely in one hand, while the other lay deceptively still by his side. He let his gaze travel across the flushed, golden sheen of his pecs all the way down to the toned abs and the even lower, raising an eyebrow at the delicious sight of the slight tent in Steve’s pants. He met Steve’s gaze again, body reacting to the ravenous look on his face.  
‘See something you like,’ Steve asked hungrily. 

 

Tony stood up and slowly strutted over to where Steve was standing watching heat fill the taller man’s gaze. He reached up to cup the other man’s face and Steve pounced, sliding both gloved hands down the smaller man’s back, reaching down to firmly cup Tony’s ass. Steve pulled him in close, claiming Tony’s mouth with his tongue pulling him flush against his body in order to show him just how dominant he was feeling.  
Tony groaned, ‘Ah-I love it when you go all caveman on me,’ he said, moaning again as he felt the bulge in Steve’s pants trailing against his abdomen. 

 

Hooking his fingers into the taller man’s waistband he tugged him towards the bed, ‘Come on soldier, show me what you got.’ He teased.  
Steve growled, the words going straight to his cock. Pushing the smaller man back onto the bed he wasted no time stripping him of his pants. He stood back to admire the view, Tony lying naked, legs spread apart so that Steve was firmly in between them, cock slowly hardening in front of Steve eyes, one hand trailing down his body as if to grasp at his cock, the other back up behind his head. As if realising what a spectacle he was making Tony grinned up at Steve, spreading his legs a few inches farther and reaching down to stroke his cock. Steve felt his balls tighten in response and slowly began to strip, removing first his boots and then leisurely drawing down his pants. He wasn’t doing a strip tease per se more showing Tony that this would go down on his terms. He saw the realisation in Tony’s eyes, ‘Steve don’t be a tease,’ the smaller man moaned, ‘I really don’t think I can handle it, this early in the morning,’ he said, sounds of lust and frustration creeping in to his voice.  
‘Too bad,’ growled Steve, discarding the last of his clothing and, grabbing a tube of lube previously discarded from the night before from the floor, began slowly coating his cock.

 

Tony watched transfixed, Steve never usually put on this much of a show for him and he honestly couldn’t recall a time when he’d been harder.  
Steve tossed the lube his way, ‘Prep yourself’ he said brusquely, ‘But not too much, I want you to feel it,’ Tony moaned letting his head drop back onto the pillow and feeling his cock twitch in response. He didn’t know what had gotten into the usually tender super soldier but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna argue.

 

‘Jeez Steve you’re driving me crazy here,’ he said wasting no time in opening the bottle and coating two of his fingers. He slipped two fingers in, already being partially stretched from last night, slowly scissoring them back and forth before adding a third. He slowly fingered himself for a while, panting as he met Steve’s gaze and swallowing drily at the sight of the taller mans flushed and twitching cock. ‘Keep going,’ Steve muttered darkly and tony whined continuing to fingerfuck himself. ‘Alright,’ Steve said eventually, once Tony was whimpering, his cock leaking copious amounts of precome everywhere, ‘Now I want you to hold your knees back for me,’ he ordered softly meeting Tony’s gaze with a slight question in his eyes. This was the real test, was Tony willing to give in to this vulnerable situation, could he lay back and just let Steve take? With a moan he gave in, reaching down to hook a hand behind each knee, drawing them back and leaving himself fully exposed to the other man. Steve knelt down in front of him, resting a firm hand on the back of either knee. He leant forward capturing Tony’s mouth with his own, pressing his engorged head against Tony’s’ wet opening. 

 

He paused and Tony felt his heart catch In his mouth, meeting Steve’s gaze he was astonished by the awe and affection he saw there, ‘Thank you darling,’ whispered Steve as he pushed firmly in claiming Tony right up to the hilt. Tony moaned as Steve his exactly the right spot, before drawing out and thrusting back in over and over again. All he could do was whimper and clutch at his knees as Steve sped up sliding in again and again, his thick cock filling Tony up in a way that he had never felt before, leaving him feeling both dominated and yet safe. Steve leaned down sucking harsh kisses into Tony collarbone, moaning as he claimed the smaller man again and again. He could feel his balls tightening up, and he claimed Tony’s mouth yet again, slipping a hand down to tug firmly on Tony’s cock. He came, moaning into Tony’s mouth, speeding up the pace of his hand, feeling Tony’s ass clamp around his softening dick as the smaller man came all over his own chest. Steve pulled out gently, pressing soft lazy kisses into the other man’s neck, licking wetly at the hickeys he had left. Tony let his whole body go lax, reaching a hand up to tangle in Steve’s hair, as they both tried to regain their breath. 

 

‘That,’ Tony began, still panting, ‘was incredible! Where the hell did that come from?!’ he asked incredulously, rolling over to try and meet Steve’s eyes. 

 

Steve chuckled sheepishly, ducking his head to avoid eye contact, ‘I don’t exactly know.’ He began, ‘But you did say you wanted us to try new things…’ he trailed off looking a little nervous. ‘Was it- Was it ok?’ he asked.

 

‘Ok!’ exclaimed Tony, ‘Baby you can do that to me whenever you damn well please, ‘ he said leaning in to capture the blonds lips with his own. They broke apart and Tony looked down, realising just how filthy they’d both become. ‘Hmm seems like we’re both in need of a serious shower,’ he mused. 

 

Steve grinned, ‘Now that is a plan I can get behind!’ 

 

Tony matched his grin with one of his own, ‘Oh don’t worry Cap I intend to ensure that you do,’ he said making his way to the bathroom tossing a wink over at Steve. 

 

Steve let out a groaning chuckle, ‘Tonyyy, You know I didn’t mean it like that,’

 

‘What’s the matter Cap,’ Tony’s voice echoes out from the bathroom, ‘don’t think you can handle round two?’

 

Steve growled cock already twitching he knew he was more than up for anything Tony could give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP for TheBlackDress based of this gif
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdar6mwI7V1ql9yy0o1_500.gif


End file.
